


Forever in the Twilight

by morningssofgold



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, First Dates, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningssofgold/pseuds/morningssofgold
Summary: Dani smiled as her heart grew impossibly full. The rose and the helicopter and the fancy dinner all of that was absolutely wonderful. She couldn’t imagine someone making her feel so special but this was what she’d always wanted from him–just him. All she’d wanted from the beginning were those little bits that made up the person who tackled her in the middle of the precinct on the very first day they met. The person who’d let her–a relative stranger–comfort him.In which Malcolm gets the type of relationship experiences he deserves and sees how loveshouldbe.An established Brightwell relationship post 1x20 + A First Date
Relationships: Malcolm Bright / Dani Powell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fade Into You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596827) by [morningssofgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningssofgold/pseuds/morningssofgold). 



> _You are quiet_   
>  _In a world so full of noise_   
>  _I'll be the shoulder you cry on_   
>  _I will always hear your voice_   
>  _Full of desire_   
>  _You love, you laugh, you dream_   
>  _I'll give you healing_   
>  _With my touch_   
>  _I can take it, I can take all your pain_   
>  _All for You // Night Riots_

Standing in front of her closet in her short black kimono robe, Dani rifled through the hangers trying to find something for a date. A first date–with her partner. This was supposed to be the easy part. After all, the hard things were already out of the way. The trust it would take _years_ for her to develop with another person was already there with Malcolm. Things about her that she wouldn’t have felt comfortable revealing to any relatively new guy in her life, he already knew.

Moreover, she knew those things about him too. She’d finally gotten through to him, she’d finally gotten past the layers of his distrust, his fear, and his pain to see the person she thought he was from the beginning. Someone real. Someone genuine. Someone who deserved the way she felt about him.

After getting past all of her cop clothes, the plain neutral toned tops and sweaters that Malcolm saw her in almost every day, her eyes landed on a _red_ dress. She had no idea why she’d bought such a thing as she didn’t go out much and she had very few places to wear it but for tonight she figured it would be _perfect._

It was a red dress that had gotten Malcolm’s attention before. His eyes had gone comically wide, his jaw dropping. Dani hadn’t expected such a reaction as she wasn’t sure he even saw her _that_ way. Whatever way he saw her hadn’t lasted as he immediately went running to someone who was decidedly _not_ her.

Dani took the red dress into the bathroom as well as other things she needed–vowing that the aftermath of this dress wouldn’t be like the aftermath of last one.

––––––––––––––––––

Malcolm stood in the center of his massive walk-in realizing he had nothing to wear. This was his first, first date in quite a while and he was only _kind of_ stressing.

His mother had shown up to “help” with his last one. Malcolm scowled involuntarily at the memory–mostly annoyed with himself as it was all his fault. His weakness had allowed his mother to overstep, to lead him into a trap that ended up with him reeling and even more lost than before.

He’d love to blame his mother for it, but he’d been entirely complicit in his own heartbreak. Malcolm could’ve done what he _really_ wanted to and do better for the woman he’d really wanted just like he’d promised her but that would’ve been too hard. He would’ve had to try too hard. He would’ve had to work too hard. He would’ve had to put forth _effort_ for a woman he wasn’t even sure wanted him back.

The opposite of that was going back to a woman who’d already hurt him once before, but at least he knew she wanted him. He’d known pain before and he could take it and so he did because it had been easy. But as it turned out, _nothing_ was as easy as it looked and life was as cruel as it had always been.

Malcolm shook his head because he was ruminating in the middle of his closet, in his underwear and in order for this first date to work out as perfectly as it needed to, everything had to be right on schedule. 

He wanted to give Dani the night she deserved and he couldn’t do that if he was late due to the regrets that still wouldn’t stop swirling around in his head.

–––––––––––––––––

“Bright?” He heard Dani call as he exited his closet, finally settling on a black double breasted Dior suit. She usually saw him in layers with his vest and his tie, he wanted to opt for something different. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he felt so off-kilter. Actually he could. _The Taylor wedding._ That had been around Dani too.

She’d asked him what he’d planned to tell her when he was about to blow up from that landmine. _“Oh, just something about the profile. Nothing important.”_ He remembered blushing furiously and lying smoothly.

His chance had been there but he hadn’t been able to bring himself to take it. He couldn’t tell her how he felt about her–not in a crowded wedding reception with all of Manhattan milling about. Confessing to Dani felt an awful lot like Russian Roulette and if he guessed wrong, he wouldn’t be able to take being let down with so many people there to witness it. It would’ve _destroyed_ him.

“Look at you,” Dani murmured as she eyed him appreciatively–something that would’ve made him blush had he not been exclusively focused on _her_.

His partner wore another red dress–this one skin tight, highlighting all of the curves on her petite frame and long-sleeved with a sort of snake print that emphasized her statuesque height. Her curls were piled on top of her head, falling forward over her forehead.

“Look at…you,” Malcolm breathed, still waiting for his brain to recalibrate at the sight of her. She looked just that _good_.

Dani looked up at him through her lashes as she walked over to him. “That is among the many smart things you’ve been saying lately,” the corners of her blood red painted lips pulled up in a smile before kissing him lightly.

“Doing better, little by little,” Malcolm replied distractedly as she didn’t smell like the Dove soap scent he’d gotten used to. This was something different, something _heady_. Something rose and vanilla but deeper and altogether intoxicating. 

Dani had forgiven him for all of the ways he’d wronged her but Malcolm seriously wondered if this was her way of truly getting back at him. Giving him a taste of all he could’ve had so much sooner had he not been a complete idiot.

–––––––––––––––––––

_It won't ever get old, not in my soul_  
_Not in my spirit, keep it alive_  
_We'll go down this road_  
_'Til it turns from color to black and white_  


Dani smiled as a song that she’d always loved filtered through the town car speakers. She and Malcolm’s playlists were wildly different as he loved mostly older music, music from the Motown era and the more contemporary songs he did like were usually blues-inflected and indie. 

She didn’t peg him to lie around in his feelings listening to _this_ but many things about her partner were surprising.

_Or do you not think so far ahead?_  
_'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever_  


Dani sighed as those lyrics–lyrics she’d never paid much attention to before–found an unfamiliar and unexpected resonance within her. She scooted closer to him, lacing her fingers through his. Malcolm smiled down at her softly before kissing her forehead. She wondered if he thought about forever too.

The more time she spent with him, the more she realized that this was never going to happen to her again. He was _it_. She only hoped that _she_ was it for him too.

Though what Dani thought would happen and what did were often two different things when it came to Malcolm but just as she trusted him to watch her back when they were out in the field, she was beginning to trust him to watch over her heart too. 

––––––––––––––––––––

“Um…where are we going?” Dani asked as the town car came up to what appeared to be Pier 6 in the East River. 

Malcolm had given her very few details about this first date and judging by the strange, excited light in his crystalline eyes–the one she’d only seen once before when he’d been high on club drugs–he was up to something.

“Okay, so I think a good first date should date should start with good food,” Malcolm replied, biting his lip.

“But _you_ don’t eat,” Dani reminded him with a smile.

“But _you_ do,” he unbuckled his seatbelt as the car came to a complete stop. “And there’s this restaurant I really think you’ll like.”

“And this restaurant is at the…Pier?” Dani tilted her head as none of what he was saying was making a lot of sense.

Malcolm got out of the car, offering his hand to help her do the same. Her eyes widened as she got out only to be standing in front of a shiny black helicopter. “No, it’s actually in D.C. and if we leave right now, we’ll make our reservation with time to spare,” he said smoothly.

Dani’s mouth opened and closed as she tried to find words at that fact that he was taking her out of the city–out of the state–for their date.

“This is…like _The Bachelor_.” It was honestly all she could think to say as that was the only place she’d ever seen anything like this. Elaborate dates with the intention of sweeping girls off their feet in her estimation only happened there.

“I figured you’d say that.” Malcolm grinned, his smile all dimples. The one that sent butterflies skittering through her chest. The one that guaranteed endless possibilities. His nearly translucent eyes–silver in the moonlight and sparkling. She watched as a long stemmed red rose appeared in his hand, practically out of thin air. “Dani, will you accept this rose?”

Dani laughed, her hand over her mouth as she tried to contain herself at his sweetness for doing something so elaborate for her and at his thoughtfulness for remembering the one time she’d offhandedly mentioned _The Bachelor_ as it was her guiltiest of guilty pleasures and for him being so adorably cheesy as to have them reenact an actual rose ceremony.

“I will,” she said as Malcolm’s grin widened, unable to hold back laughter himself as their fingertips brushed when she took the rose from him.

“Well, thank you for choosing _me_ for this date,” Dani teased, still playing along as she situated herself inside of the helicopter, linking her arm through his as they prepared for liftoff.

“I will _always_ choose you,” Malcolm replied softly, meaning every word and hoping she believed it.

–––––––––––––––

Malcolm held Dani’s hand, helping her out of the town car that had been waiting for them upon arrival at Dulles. 

“Where exactly are we?” Dani asked, looking around taking in the quaint Federal style homes as Malcolm ushered her toward a building that honestly looked like a luxury hotel.

“We are in Georgetown. The neighborhood not the University, obviously though that’s only a few blocks away,” Malcolm wrapped an arm around her waist as cobblestones and strappy stiletto mules weren’t the best mix. “And this is what used to be an old Townhome from the 1800s and is now one of the best restaurants around.”

“1789,” Dani read the sign in gold script above the door.

“That is actually the year the Constitution was adopted as well as the year this particular property was purchased from Archbishop John Carroll, the founding father of the University. And also the year Mayor Robert Peter incorporated Georgetown as a village...” Malcolm trailed off as Dani smiled at him, nodding in that way she always did when he got too excited being a complete nerd, spouting off obscure facts at will.

“Sorry,” Malcolm blushed. “Uh...did I mention, I’m like _really_ bad at the whole first date thing?”

“I disagree, in fact, if you’re bringing me all the way to Washington, there _better_ be some American History with my dinner.” Dani replied with a grin, a soft warmth reflecting in her deep brown eyes as she squeezed his hand, allowing him to relax automatically. She bumped his shoulder playfully as they entered the upscale establishment, reassuring him that this first date wouldn’t turn out like the last one.

––––––––––––––––––––

“This is actually _so_ good,” Dani sighed, taking a bite of Swordfish–the third of four courses for the night.

Malcolm quirked a brow, amusedly. He was beginning to realize that his partner was something of a foodie. He’d been in her apartment enough to know that she was an incredibly healthy eater and her refrigerator and pantry was stocked far more than his ever was.

When he’d asked her what kind of food she liked, Dani had said that she wasn’t super particular. She liked fresh things but also comfort food. Food wasn’t something that ever really comforted him so he wasn’t sure what that entailed, but he thought bringing her to a restaurant that specialized in “rustic New American”– food that appeared to blend the two things she liked best would be something she might like. 

It pleased him to see her enjoying herself, making him think of all the other restaurants he could take her to. It was a strange and unfamiliar feeling but making Dani happy, it made him happy.

“Try some,” she said holding her fork out to him. Dani wasn’t that far away as what he’d been assured was the best seat in the house was a table in a cozy little alcove in the third floor dining room next to a window overlooking the Washington Monument. He’d only have to lean in a few inches to accept the food she held out to him, but it was still a little hard to reconcile with the fact that the woman he swore he wasn’t good enough for was offering him something so _intimate_. It was hard to reconcile with the fact that he’d made it here with her–on a date.

“ _Dani_ ,” he whined. Despite this being a Michelin restaurant, Malcolm cared very little about the food. For him, this was about spending time with his partner, doing what he should’ve done from the beginning.

“Come on, for _me_. You barely ate,” she pleaded with him, smiling encouragingly, her deep dimples showing.

Malcolm sighed, realizing that that look would get _anything_ she wanted from him. He leaned forward, resigned to let her feed him.

“See? Isn’t that _so_ good?”

“It’s fine,” Malcolm shrugged, leading Dani to shake her head at him. “You know, this is actually the best first date I’ve ever had.”

It was true as he hadn’t been on many dates to begin with but somehow they all ended up awful.

“You _would_ tell that to the girl you’re currently on a first date with,” Dani smirked over the rim of her wine glass.

Malcolm glanced down, a little smile curving his lips. “I’m serious, every first date I’ve ever had has ended in disaster.” Dani’s brows raised. “Yes even _that_ one. She thought it would be fun if I profiled her. I think she thought of it as some kind of parlor trick.”

Dani scoffed, a haughty look of disgust passing over her features. She said nothing–allowing him to continue.

“…I did and I struck a nerve or three in the process.”

“I just don’t get that though. Like why would she ask you to do that? I mean, if you’re getting to know _me_ , why would I ask you survey me and try to guess all the things you think you know already. Why would I ask you to treat me like just another _thing_ for you to study?” Dani mused, tilting her head.

“I…guess that’s the difference between something–someone–superficial and someone who’s not…” Malcolm said finally as her words settled within him.

Now, he understood why Dani hated when he profiled her. She wanted him to _know_ her. That was why she’d revealed what he did about her dad at the Funeral Director’s convention because even though it hurt, she wanted him to know that she understood what he’d been going through. Those parts of herself, they weren’t for him to take because she wanted to _give_ them willingly. That was why it hurt her when he lied because she only wanted what _she’d_ given.

Malcolm was starting to understand just how rare that was–how beautiful. 

–––––––––––––

“So while that was the best dinner I’ve ever had and the best pear tart I’ve ever had–well actually the first but still probably the best, I _am_ curious…” Dani trailed off as they walked hand in hand along the Washington Harbour, enjoying each other’s company as well as the incredible views of the Kennedy Center and Roosevelt Island in the distance.

“Why D.C?” Malcolm guessed as he knew she was probably wondering why he’d taken her so far from home–exactly 90 minutes via helicopter. “Contrary to what you might think, I’m not just trying to show off.”

“Oh really?” Dani smirked, bumping his shoulder for the second time tonight, sounding unconvinced.

Malcolm laughed, realizing that he’d done that more tonight than he had in God only knew how long. “I’m not! And I know there are restaurants in New York, many of which would be great for a first date but I guess, I just wanted to show you a little bit of myself that I haven’t really done before.”

Dani smiled as her heart grew impossibly full. The rose and the helicopter and the fancy dinner all of that was absolutely wonderful. She couldn’t imagine someone making her feel so special but _this_ was what she’d always wanted from him– _just him_. All she’d wanted from the beginning were those little bits that made up the person who tackled her in the middle of the precinct on the very first day they met. The person who’d let _her_ –a relative stranger–comfort him.

It slowly dawned on her that D.C. meant something to him.

“You used to live here. When you worked for FBI,” Dani supplied, filling in the blanks for the first time tonight.

“I did, though not _here_ exactly but right across the Potomac River,” Malcolm pointed to the waterfront. “My house was in Arlington.”

“That’s kinda far from Quantico though, right?” Dani had picked up one of the little visitor’s brochures on the boardwalk, more to document their trip than anything else.

Malcolm shrugged, “About 40 minutes or so but it’s like 10 minutes from here in Georgetown where I was taking night classes.”

“Night classes? For what?” She asked curiously.

“My PhD in Psychology,” Malcolm replied nonchalantly as if that information he’d just volunteered wasn’t a big deal.

“Wait… _you_ have a PhD?” Dani’s brows raised skyward. “And you didn’t think to mention this at any point since I’ve known you?”

“It’s not in Forensic Psychology, it’s in Lifespan Cognitive Neuroscience and…I didn’t wanna brag,” Malcolm shrugged again.

“Okay, I have _so_ many questions. Why would you get a PhD in Lifespan…whatever you just said?”

Malcolm quirked a brow, amused that she found this all so fascinating. “Well, I already had a background in Forensic Psychology as well as biology so I thought it would be a fun challenge and it does help with what you see me do every day. So much of what I do depends on my study of how people think–people being serial killers. Also I was still an insomniac back then…so I needed something to pass the time after work.”

Dani shook her head at him, smiling as all of that was probably the most Malcolm Bright thing she’d ever heard. “Only you would go and get a PhD because you’re bored.”

Malcolm glanced down unable to stop the smile spreading across his face as that echoed what she’d told him in the morgue that time. Only then, he’d wrongly thought it was her pointing to how fundamentally broken he was that he’d gain an epiphany from talking to a homicidal necrophiliac, it was yet another reason he ran from her. 

Hearing Dani say something like that again, it only made him see how running from her had been a terrible mistake. The things that made him insecure, endeared him to her and that was the biggest epiphany of all.

––––––––––––––

Dani lifted her head from Malcolm’s shoulder as the town car pulled up in front of her building once they’d returned back to the City. Their night in the nation’s capital had been far better than anything he could’ve imagined and he honestly was sad to see it end. Truly, he wasn’t looking forward to going back to his empty apartment.

“Hey, um…can I stay with you?” Malcolm asked hesitantly as he walked Dani up her front steps. He was making the conscious effort to say what he meant and he was trying to say the things he wanted to say to her without fearing the consequences and backing out. 

“Okay,” Dani said quietly, a little smile playing at her lips as she laced her fingers through his.

“Okay,” Malcolm smiled in return, feeling himself relax as she unlocked her door. Despite feeling needy, once again Dani had shown him that she didn’t mind that part of him. 

Malcolm unbuttoned his suit coat, draping it across one of the chairs as he watched Dani light candles.

That was one of the many things that didn’t fit the profile he’d have of where someone like her might live. Dani had votive candles everywhere. He’d asked her why out of curiosity and she’d shrugged saying that she found them calming. He understood because everything about the space she lived in was calming from her bohemian decor in various shades of white, green and tan to the plants she kept.

“Can you unzip me?” Dani asked turning her back to him. Malcolm blinked at her before realizing that he was being awkward. Helping her out of her dress was a boyfriend-like thing to do. It was a normal thing to do. 

“Of course,” Malcolm answered, recovering as he found the hidden zipper on her dark red dress that started behind her neck. He pulled the zipper lower, his breath hitching as it passed over her black bra. His hand stilled as he noticed something–black lace–around her waist. _A garter_? 

“My dress, Bright?” Malcolm could swear he heard amusement in her voice

“Oh, right. Sorry, “ he cleared his throat, bringing the zipper lower over her back. Malcolm felt himself growing lightheaded as he realized that it was in fact a garter, accompanied by entirely sheer black panties.

Malcolm swallowed thickly as this wasn’t at all what he was expecting when he’d asked to stay with her. He wasn’t interested in making the same mistakes he had in the past and rush her into anything she wasn’t comfortable with. In his desperation to feel worth something, he was then made to learn the hard way that physical intimacy guaranteed absolutely none of what he’d sought, leaving him feeling worth less than before as Dani had been there _yet again_ to pick up his pieces.

He hadn't learned his lesson the first time around, doing the same thing later and stupidly expecting different results. Those moments felt good for awhile but it had been a buildup to another let down, something he didn’t see coming but should’ve.

Malcolm didn’t want that with Dani and despite how much he wanted her closeness, he would never push her. That said, he didn’t expect that perhaps _she_ might want his closeness too.

“Did you…ask me to unzip you on purpose…” Malcolm asked once his mouth and his alleged big brain began to work together again.

Dani turned slowly, letting the red dress fall to her feet, stepping out of it fluidly. His eyes raked over her perfection, drinking in the incredibly well placed curves on her long, lean frame. She smiled, stepping closer to him–close enough to feel the heat radiating from her miles of bare skin.

She looked up at him through her lashes. Her dark eyes playful and full of _something_ he’d never seen before. Malcolm was almost certain he’d stopped breathing as nothing he could’ve ever imagined–nothing he could’ve ever dreamt–could come close to the reality he found himself in.

Dani wrapped an arm around his neck, whispering in his ear, “What if I said I wanted to look good for you?”

“For… _me?_ ” Malcolm replied slowly wishing his alleged big brain could come up with more than monosyllabic words. He was known to be suave and he was known to be eloquent–except right now when his partner’s slender arms were the only thing keeping him from melting onto the floor at the fact that everything he saw was for _him_.

Dani laughed softy–a throaty, husky sound–as her hands slid lower down his chest. She slowly unbuttoned his white dress shirt, stopping after the first three, slipping her hand inside. Malcolm remembered flinching away from Dani many months ago, they’d only just met but her gentle fingertips had unexpectedly overwhelmed him. Now _every_ part of him ached for her touch.

She rested her palm over his hammering heart, humming–liking what she did to him–how out of sorts she made him. Malcolm kept his hands at his sides. Usually, instinct would take over as it had the last time he found himself in a situation like this. The biggest difference was that this was _Dani_ and he didn’t really know what to do–what _she_ wanted him to do.

Sensing his hesitation just as she had when they’d danced in her kitchen that morning, Dani took one of his hands and placed it on her hip. Malcolm inhaled sharply as he allowed himself to go lower, over her curves. His hand pressing into her.

“Feels good?” She looked up at him, her little smile driving him insane–his need and anticipation coming together as one.

“ _Dani_ ,” Malcolm said lowly, unclear if it was a warning to himself or to her.

He wasn’t the best with control and the very last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. He destroyed everything he touched and a relationship that had begun to mean so much to him wasn’t something he wanted to add to the incredibly long list after she saw a side of him she’d never seen before.

To his immense surprise, Dani’s dark eyes _sparked_ at the sound, smoldering excitement reflecting back at him and Malcolm realized that perhaps he truly _had_ met his match.

Following her by the hand into the bedroom, Dani could’ve been leading him to his death and if she was, Malcolm could think of no better way to go.

–––––––––––––––––

_Tastes like strawberries on a summer evenin'_  
_And it sounds just like a song_  
_I want more berries and that summer feelin'_  
_It's so wonderful and warm_  


Malcolm dazedly wandered into Dani’s kitchen awakened by an unfamiliar retro sounding pop song, the fog in his brain slowly dissipating as he got a look at her singing along to the rather abstract lyrics he couldn’t decipher as she scrambled eggs.

His partner in a long nightgown of some sort that clung to every curve on her petite frame with a slit going up to mid-thigh almost the same golden color of her skin illuminated by the sunlight coming in through the window.

Taking a seat at her island, Malcolm realized that the sunlight did more than illuminate her skin–it highlighted the rather sheerness of the garment, giving him a glimpse of _everything_ that had spent time pressed to his frame and beneath his hands last night. The fog was gone and he was becoming more _alert_ by the moment, especially as his gaze drifted lower, landing on her black thong seen very clearly through her gown. 

“Oh, I didn’t hear you come in,” Dani turned around, her impossibly pretty face breaking into a wide smile at the sight of him, a reaction he could never quite believe was for him. 

“Uh…yeah, how long was I out?” his brain somehow still managing to retain function as his eyes remained trained on Dani in her nightgown, loose curls escaping from her messy top knot.

“About seven hours or so,” Dani smirked as she dished eggs out onto a plate. “When I got up to shower earlier, you were sleeping like the dead.”

“Which is still dangerous by the way,” Malcolm said, pointing to the fact that each time he stayed over at her place was putting her safety in jeopardy. He wouldn’t be able to stand it if he saw that same type of horror and revulsion on her face at something he did. That had happened to him awhile ago and this was an _entirely different_ situation but the pain was still the same–it was still there.

Dani rolled her eyes. “Bright, I’m pretty sure a hurricane could’ve hit New York this morning and you wouldn’t have known.”

Malcolm blinked realizing that she was right and also that the reason he had the best sleep in months was currently cooking for him. “I can’t believe you put _me_ to sleep…”

Dani’s smirk widened, her dimples appearing. “I have many talents,” she said airily with a shrug.

Oh, he knew that and her _talents_ were unmatched as far as he was concerned.

_I just wanna taste it, I just wanna taste it_  
_Watermelon sugar high_  


Dani pushed a plate toward him, it smelled amazing but his mind wasn’t exactly on food not as he watched her in that nightgown, her hips swaying to the music. The song’s busy horn section filing the apartment. Malcolm didn’t think he knew what those lyrics meant but perhaps he did–or more accurately, he _wanted_ to.

“Are _you_ breakfast too?” Malcolm bit his lip, eying her up.

Dani smiled–that same little one he remembered vividly from last night–as she walked over to him from behind the island. Malcolm turned towards her automatically as she stepped into the circle of his arms, feeling the heat of her skin through the paper thin material that covered her as his hands slid lower on her hips. “I _can_ be…if you want.”

Malcolm stared up at his partner, heat licking at his veins, wondering just how Dani could take him _there_ with so very little effort. He stood slowly, sweeping Dani up bridal style, her soft laughter in his ear as he carried her in the direction of her bedroom as what he wanted couldn’t be served on a plate.

––––––––––––––––––––

Malcolm groaned, hearing buzzing coming from somewhere far away. 

“Is that your phone or mine?” he murmured against Dani’s skin from his place underneath her chin as his arm and one of his legs draped over her. He wanted to consume and be consumed by her Dove soap scented warmth as close simply wasn’t close enough when it came to her.

He’d worried initially about appearing what he was, which was clingy but Dani knowing as she always did and sensing his hesitation, pulled him closer. She kissed his forehead–completely loving on him until he felt comfortable enough to relax into her–to surrender to all he wanted from her and all she wanted to give him. 

Dani shifted a bit, her hand wrapping around the back of his neck as her blunt nails drifting lower, gently scraping along his back. Malcolm didn’t even try to hide the sigh that escaped his lips at the feeling. “Yours…thank God.”

Malcolm groaned again, “Great.” He was almost certain his mother was looking for him after likely popping up unannounced and seeing that his apartment was empty and had been for almost a day.

Dani had told him that if he ever needed a place to hide out, he was more than welcome to stay with her but he hadn’t quite imagined staying with her included _this_. Between last night and this morning, she made him _never_ want to leave and Malcolm was starting to realize and perhaps even trust that Dani wouldn’t ask him to.

“From the amount of messages your mom’s left you, I’m sure she’s getting your face put on a milk carton as we speak,” Dani said amusedly leading Malcolm to groan again. 

This was one part of his life he wanted to keep to himself as long as possible, he didn’t want his mother’s neurosis rupturing this little bubble of happiness he’d found for himself despite all of his best efforts to ruin it. 

Malcolm didn’t want to hear his mother grousing that he was neglecting his familial duties to “play house” in the Bronx or worse, his mother feeling brave enough to show up here where everything felt right and nothing felt out of place.

He reached over to her nightstand, knowing that the incessant buzzing wouldn’t stop until he at least acknowledged his mother, telling her that he was busy and whatever she wanted, he’d get to it later. Being at his mother’s beck and call was starting to become incredibly annoying.

That said, in between checking his messages his eyes landed on the heap of gold material lying on the floor by the bed, distracting him. 

“Uh…sorry about your nightgown. I’ll…uh…get you another one,” Malcolm's cheeks heated and he was grateful Dani couldn’t see the embarrassment on his face. It hadn’t been his intention but in his haste to get the thin ankle-length garment over her head, he’d accidentally ripped it right down the middle.

Dani laughed, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of his head as her fingertips ghosted along his side. Her hands on his bare skin, a feeling he’d never get used to. “It’s okay, I liked that one but I can’t say I didn’t like it being torn off even more.”

At that Malcolm couldn’t help but smile, kissing the side of her throat as he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

He knew how Dani felt about him, how she’d felt about him for a while now, but it still didn’t stop how endlessly worried he was about how she perceived him, how she looked at him and what she thought about him.

As much as he craved Dani’s closeness, Malcolm didn’t want to scare her. He’d heard how scary he was before. It didn’t bother him then but it should have. It should’ve bothered him that being himself was considered scary, but he’d been comfortable taking less– _being_ less.

Malcolm knew he didn’t have to do that anymore. Dani _knew_ him. He could be himself with her and he wanted to keep trying even when it was hard.

“You wanna grab a shower and I can fix you some fresh eggs?” she asked, pulling him away from his anxious thoughts as he rolled off of her. “You kinda abandoned the ones from earlier and it’s been hours.” 

A slow smile spread over Malcolm’s too handsome face and just as he was about to respond, Dani put a slender finger over his lips, her eyes narrowing. “Don’t say you’re ‘full’ with that annoying smirk on your face.”

Malcolm laughed, his dimples appearing as he removed her hand from his face, holding it against his surprisingly well-defined chest. No one could ever give Dani an award for her sense of humor but somehow, she always seemed to make him laugh and it always did something to her–for her–because more than anything, she loved seeing him smile. “I wasn’t going to. You always give me so little credit.”

“How much credit do you deserve, Bright?” Dani quirked a brow. She knew how the Big Brain operated.

“I don’t know, Detective Powell, you tell me…” Malcolm trailed off, a cheeky smirk stretching his lips. The Big Brain operated just like _that._

Her mind unhelpfully went back to earlier this morning and her slip ripping not that she’d been paying attention to that as her eyes had been entirely fixated on her partner, his head down as he pushed the ruined garment out of the way. _Only you_ , he’d murmured as his nose skimmed along that space just below her navel.

She narrowed her eyes at him and he did the same mimicking her expression perfectly. His phone buzzed again, breaking into their little impasse.

Malcolm groaned yet again, flopping down dramatically. “I have to get home.”

He knew avoiding his mother only agitated her more, especially knowing she had no way of finding him where he was.

“ _No_ ,” Dani scooted closer, draping an arm over his stomach, pouting cutely. “I don’t want you to go.”

His fingers drifted down her back, running along the ridges of her spine. She was teasing him obviously but only in his wildest dreams did he imagine Dani wanting him like this. Of really _anyone_ wanting him like this let alone someone as perfect as her.

“I’ve never been asked to stay before,” Malcolm admitted softly. What he meant was that he’d never been asked not to leave before. He was used to being tolerated but never actually wanted. All he knew was being used and then discarded.

As much as it hurt to admit it to himself that had been his last situation. He had been useful to his ex-girlfriend until he wasn’t anymore and he’d begged her to stay anyway because a pretend love was better than no love at all or at least he’d thought so.

He’d allowed his ex to come in and out of his life at will–to treat him poorly because that was about as much as he thought he deserved. He’d desperately wanted a way out of the loneliness that had clawed a hole within him more with each passing day. His ex had known that and she hurt him because of it but again, it was about as much as he thought he deserved.

Malcolm looked into deep brown eyes that stared back at him with compassion and acceptance. He was trying to come to terms with the idea that he deserved _this_ more.

Dani saw the sadness in his eyes at what was an incredibly honest yet incredibly hard confession and she didn’t want that for him. For right now, they would let the dead bury the dead.

“If I ask _really_ nicely, will you stay? Hmm?” she smiled, giving him a soft kiss. Only the slightest pressure from her lips to his before doing it again and again, making him laugh–her favorite sound.

“I’m afraid not,” Malcolm scrunched his nose in that way he did–something she’d always found ridiculously cute. His hand rose up her spine before finding its way underneath her curls, pulling them free from the messy top knot, slipping the black hairband over his wrist. Dani shook her curls out for him, laughing as his dimpled smile widened at her definitely looking like a lion.

“I guess I’ll let you go then,” Dani pushed out a sigh as a grin formed over her full lips.

“I don’t really want to though,” Malcolm said as his hand wound deeper into her curls, adoring their softness between his fingers. “…Every moment I spend with you only makes me miss you when you’re gone.”

Malcolm knew he was being unreasonably mushy and being this vulnerable always made him feel like he was walking a tightrope–seconds away from falling. From meeting those inevitable consequences that left him torn apart and defenseless. For so long, he’d been too afraid to tell Dani the things he kept close to his heart. He was still afraid but he was being honest and that at least _felt_ like progress.

“Baby…that’s so sweet.” Dani cooed–the sound wrapped around a laugh–her eyes sparkling as she cupped his face. Just like always, Malcolm realized that being honest with her rewarded him with more than he anticipated. That fear was worth it just to see the happiness in her eyes as she gazed at him in that way he loved.

“I love you, Dani,” Malcolm whispered, trying honesty–bravery–once more. This was the second time he’d told her and it felt just as scary as the first but he wanted to keep saying it, waiting for the day when he did and it felt like floating on air as opposed to falling off a cliff.

“I love you too,” Dani tipped his chin towards her, the words washing over his lips as he was rewarded once more.


	2. Chapter 2

“ _And where have you been?_ ” Malcolm heard his mother’s supremely annoyed voice almost as soon as he locked the door behind him. The incredibly warm haze that had lived within him since he’d left Riverdale not before Dani insisting he eat at least some of her shockingly decadent scrambled eggs evaporated immediately.

He’d looked down at the plate wondering why there was cheese in the eggs. To which, Dani replied “Cause that’s how you make ‘em” before patting his cheek sarcastically. His lips twitched up in a smile at the memory.

Malcolm sighed, knowing that Riverdale was long gone and _this_ was his reality as he walked into his apartment seeing his mother on the couch, her legs crossed primly and one eyebrow arched as she helped herself to his Courvoisier XO.

Jessica watched her son eye her warily, not attempting to answer her question. He hadn’t been at Gil’s and he had no other friends. She would’ve called his lady partner but she didn’t have her number. 

Jessica had tried calling and texting Malcolm last night and this morning repeatedly and now he waltzes in at almost sundown without a word. She looked at him. He looked like he’d just stepped out of a helicopter. 

His slim double breasted black Dior suit that was probably impeccable at one time, now looked rumpled as was the crisp white dress shirt underneath. His usually neatly combed hair was falling in his eyes. 

“Have you been out all night?” Jessica asked as that suit wouldn’t be something he wore to work as he preferred three pieces and more classic silhouettes. Her son didn’t party but she knew he hadn’t been home.

“No.” Malcolm replied, stepping out of his shoes, unbuttoning the jacket, tossing it into the hamper to take to the dry cleaners along with his shirt and trousers.

“ _Malcolm_ , can’t you do that in the bathroom?” Jessica’s lips flattened into a tight line. Her son casually walking around in his undergarments wasn’t an entirely unusual occurrence but while _she_ was here, he could at least have the decency not to act like he’d been raised in a barn.

“Mother, I live here,” Malcolm smiled thinly. 

“What is that on your wrist?” Jessica noticed a black bracelet, a band of some sort. She wasn’t close enough to him to be sure.

“Nothing,” Malcolm said quickly, looking down at his wrist as if forgetting the accessory was there before disappearing into the bedroom. Her son was acting strange–more so than usual.

Jessica took a sip of cognac, before putting her navy suede Birkin on the floor as she had some new developments with Ainsley’s case to share with him, noticing a little black bullet rolling near her feet. _M.A.C lipstick._

That hadn’t fallen out of _her_ purse as she wore Yves Saint Laurent lipstick only. She watched Malcolm reappear in a plain short-sleeved black t-shirt and sweatpants, the accessory noticeably gone. He dropped down beside her, sighing heavily.

“I’m sorry I’m inconveniencing you, dear,” Jessica said tightly.

“Imposing not inconveniencing, there’s a difference.” Malcolm replied blandly.

Jessica ignored him, she suddenly had bigger fish to fry like this lipstick for instance. 

“ _Honeylove_ ,” she read the shade name aloud. Malcolm blanched before his expression smoothed out within an instant. Jessica almost wouldn’t have noticed if she didn’t know that face that looked so much like her own and every expression that passed over it. He had some explaining to do. “Cute. It doesn’t seem like your color.”

Malcolm said nothing, choosing to swallow whatever sardonic remark was on the tip of his tongue, his narrowed eyes speaking for him as she twisted the bullet upwards, referencing the lipstick’s pinky beige tone before capping it back up.

“This _can’t_ be your girlfriend’s. It would’ve been _horribly_ unflattering with her complexion…God rest her soul,” Malcolm leaned over, hurriedly snatching the lipstick out of his mother’s hand and putting it in the antique cigar box on his coffee table just before she could guess just who it would be flattering on.

“Why do you smell like that?” his mother asked suddenly, sniffing the air daintily.

“Like what?” Malcolm hedged, brushing his hair behind his ear. A nervous tic and his mother knew it as her hawkish eyes studied him closely. He knew he smelled like Dani’s Dove body wash as he’d taken a shower at her place. He tried not to give himself away as obviously as he had with the lipstick that must’ve fallen out of Dani’s work bag on one of the many nights his partner had stayed with him.

“I don’t know,” Jessica ground out, growing annoyed as her son was clearly keeping something–someone–from her. “…soapy… _girly_.” 

She wished she had a more eloquent way of putting it but she knew the Maison Margiela cologne her son had been wearing for years and this was clearly not that.

“You were _with_ someone last night and it’s obvious you stayed until morning–later even. I at least _hope_ you were being safe. Goodness knows this family has seen enough scandals.” Jessica’s voice dropped an octave, making sure Malcolm knew she wasn’t kidding around. Her daughter was already on trial for murder but her son a _baby father_? Her parents would roll over in their graves at such a disgrace.

Moreover, the fact that they were even having this conversation–however one sided–was a shock to her as Jessica knew _everything_ that went on in her son’s life and it was she who’d introduced him to his girlfriend. She was absolutely certain they’d make the perfect couple and they had–aesthetically–in her opinion. The young lady’s psychological issues and dishonest nature, well that was less than perfect.

That said, it was clear to her that Malcolm had found a new young lady on his _own_ and it all made sense. His rumpled suit, his messy hair, the rather feminine scent clinging to him. That lipstick meant that whomever this new girl was had obviously been here at some point.

It hadn’t actually been that long since the death of his girlfriend. While Malcolm wasn’t a widower by any stretch of the imagination, Jessica didn’t expect him to move on so soon, especially as romantic relationships weren’t exactly her son’s strong suit and the last one had ended so disastrously, even if the poor dear hadn’t been murdered.

“Mother, don’t be crass,” Malcolm scolded, refusing to give her an inch and allow himself to become annoyed at his mother suggesting that something he’d be _incredibly_ proud of would be in any way shameful–not that such a thing would ever happen. “Now do you have a purpose for being here other than just to interrogate me for the fun of it?”

Jessica wasn’t pleased with the obvious subject change but she’d allow it–for now. “Actually yes, your sister’s attorneys and I have decided to have a mock trial tomorrow and you must attend as the prosecution will be calling you to the stand as a witness.”

Malcolm sighed for what was probably the tenth time since he’d walked through the door. “Okay.”

“Okay? _Okay?_ That’s all you have to say, Malcolm Whitly?” Jessica’s brows raised.

“Mother, I won’t incriminate Ains and I won’t perjure myself.”

“And exactly how can you do both at once?” Her son firmly believed he was the smartest person in any room he walked into and he was usually right but this was a _courtroom_. His sister’s freedom was on the line, this was no time for his overconfident shenanigans.

“Have you forgotten that before murder was my thing, I did work for the FBI for 10 years. Supervisory Special Agent. I’ve interrogated terrorists, foreign and domestic, I can handle a witness stand.”

Jessica inhaled, trying very hard not to lose her patience but her son was making it particularly hard this evening. “ _Malcolm Douglas Whitly_ , if you–"

“Mother, go home,” Malcolm said gently despite the migraine starting to form between his brows. “Go look after Ains, I’ll be at the firm, I’ll do the mock trial.”

“Thank you,” Jessica got up to refresh her drink as Malcolm did the same, only to get a glass of water to take his medication. Despite everything currently swirling around him, he was in a good place and the last thing he needed was an episode.

Gathering his many pill bottles, Malcolm’s phone buzzed. Jessica watched as a soft smile broke over her son’s face as he glanced down at it. He _never_ smiled like that.

“You get in okay? You didn’t text me,” Dani’s husky voice eased his incredibly tense muscles, that earlier haze returning to him.

“You’re always looking out for me,” Malcolm glanced down, the warmth in his voice was unmistakable to his own ears.

“Well, it’s a dirty job but someone has to do it. Might as well be me,” Dani teased and in his mind’s eye, he could see her big dimpled smile–his favorite smile.

“I’m glad it’s you,” Malcolm said quietly, meaning every word. He sidestepped his mother as she was so obviously trying to hear who he was talking to. 

Dani hummed approvingly, “Look at you being so honest. It was the business…wasn’t it? Come on, you can admit it.”

The business _was_ good, but Malcolm wasn’t about to say that out loud as his mother was still very much trying to listen. His alleged big brain had better sense than that, “Again, so little credit.”

Dani snorted, “ _Please._ Don’t think I can’t tell you work best on the reward system.”

Malcolm groaned internally as his mother’s presence and her practically breathing down his neck trying to be nosy was preventing him from inquiring further about these rewards, especially if they were like the ones he’d already gotten.

His mind drifted to Dani in the black lingerie set from last night, then the slinky nightgown from this morning. He wondered what else his partner would be willing to reward him with. Malcolm’s mind already filling all sorts of enticing possibilities, especially considering the fact that he currently owed her a nightgown.

He also wondered if he bought Dani more of such things, would she wear them for him? Malcolm groaned internally again as that was something else his mother’s hovering was preventing him from inquiring about. She was _seriously_ cramping his style.

“What’s wrong?” Dani asked and Malcolm realized that he’d actually groaned out loud.

“Nothing, it’s just…” he trailed off as he heard his mother’s stilettoed foot tapping against the hardwood impatiently.

“Ah…she’s still there. I’ll let you go then,” Dani said amusedly which was easy for her considering she was a half an hour away. “See you tomorrow?”

“You want to?” Malcolm asked without thinking. They were together, but he still hadn’t quite gotten used to the fact that he could drop in on her or ask her out just because he wanted to see her.

“ _Bright_ ,” Dani drew out his surname to several syllables. If he could see her, he’d bet she had her eyes skyward in exasperation. “We’ve been over this already. Of course, I do.”

“Sorry, force of habit,” Malcolm admitted sheepishly, feeling his cheeks flush. “But yeah, you will. Sweet dreams.”

“You too, baby,” He could hear the smile in Dani’s voice just before she clicked off.

––––––––––––––––

Jessica stared at her son _blushing_ like a lovesick schoolboy. Also…baby? Who the hell was calling her son _baby_? She might not have heard much other than bits of a conversation that was impossible to piece together but she’d heard _that._

She wouldn’t begrudge her son for wanting company as he was a young man after all, but this sounded serious and she wasn’t sure she liked it, especially considering she didn’t even know who this mystery girl of his was.

Jessica honestly wondered how Malcolm would’ve found the time to meet someone, considering the only place he’d been lately other than the police station and the house was the hospital while Gil had been there. Leave it to her son to live a double life right under her nose–slippery as an eel, that one.

“So are you going to tell me who this new love of yours is?” Jessica asked outright as practically chasing him around the kitchen island had gotten her nowhere.

Malcolm frowned, his brows drawing together. She’d seen that expression before but not on him–on his lady partner, Detective Powell as the young woman sat across the dining room table from her a couple of weeks ago. 

Jessica wondered what his lady partner thought of this new love of Malcolm’s. She knew they were close–a bit too close for best friends in her opinion. Though if a new girl was calling him baby, Jessica was sure that strangeness with his lady partner would eventually end.

“No,” he answered before turning on his heel, heading toward the stairs to the second level of his apartment likely to his office.

“Well at least tell me what she looks like,” Jessica practically pleaded, she wanted some sort of information–reassurance that the new girl was at the very least suitable.

Malcolm stilled, turning around slowly. “She’s…the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” he finished softly. 

It was true. Dani was stunning without trying when he saw her in her high waisted jeans, plain t-shirts and sweaters. Dani was breathtaking when she did try when he saw her in that sparkling evening gown from the Taylor wedding and in that skin tight red dress from last night, her hair piled on top of her head.

Dani was _so_ beautiful but it wasn’t just the way she looked–it was who she was. Her kindness, her empathy, her patience. The way she gave without expecting a single thing in return. The way she tried because she knew no other way. That was what made Dani beautiful to him.

“That’s lovely, dear, but _what does she look like_?” Jessica pressed, enunciating as though he lacked understanding.

Just then, Malcolm realized that his mother wouldn’t understand any of this and he now realized the sheer folly in consulting his mother for romantic advice as he’d done with his prior situation. He couldn’t learn anything about real relationships–about doing things the right way from _her_. After all, how could his mother teach what she herself didn’t know?

For the very first time, Malcolm was confident in doing this himself and he was going to keep it to himself for as long as he could. 

“Goodnight, Mother,” Malcolm ascended the stairs, effectively ending the conversation and his mother’s prying.

––––––––––––––

Dani leaned against the table, staring at the white board, starring at the CSU photos for their new case. She sighed, really wishing she had her partner’s brand of super specialized knowledge at the moment.

“What do we got?” Malcolm’s voice broke into her thoughts. Dani looked up as Malcolm leaned down, kissing her in greeting. He looked only somewhat less dressed up than normal in a soft looking charcoal collared shirt and tailored black trousers but no less immaculate without a single dark chestnut hair out of place.

“Quadruple homicide, multiple stab wounds,” Dani answered as he took a seat beside her. 

“Ugh…lucky,” Malcolm breathed, clearly envious that she was tasked with solving whatever this was.

Dani gave him a _look_.

“Not for them, obviously.” Malcolm said quickly, giving her that pouty shrug of his she’d seen when he’d been a handcuffed murder suspect but still giving off that strange innocence that she’d been seeing more of with all of her time spent with him.

“So what do I owe the pleasure of seeing my favorite delinquent?” Dani asked with raised brows as he knew he wasn’t supposed to be here as he was still very much on a leave of absence.

Malcolm made a face, “I’m your only delinquent.”

“He’s honest _and_ he’s self-aware...who is he?” Dani smirked.

“I come all the way over here bearing tea gifts and this is the treatment I get…unbelievable,” Malcolm said with mock offense, pushing a cup of freshly brewed Earl Grey into her hands.

“It is very much appreciated,” Dani smiled over the lid before taking a sip. “But really, what are you doing here?”

“I’m actually on a fifteen minute break. My sister’s lawyers are conducting a mock-trial and guess who’s taking the stand.”

“I’m sorry, Bright,” Dani winced, squeezing his hand. She knew that couldn’t be easy as that night his sister had murdered Endicott still weighed heavily on him. It was the new feature film playing in his mind.

“I’m trying not to think about it, honestly,” Malcolm looked down at their hands, drawing a strength he didn’t even realize he was looking for from his partner’s gentle support.

Dani got up from the table to gather her notes so it at least _looked_ like she was doing her job. She squeezed her partner’s bicep gently as she passed by him, wanting him to know that she was there for him.

“Oh and I almost forgot, you left this at my apartment,” Malcolm reached into the pocket of his trousers before presenting her with the lipstick she’d been looking all over for. She had many others in similar shades of nude pink but that one was her favorite.

“Where’d you find this?”

Malcolm breathed a noise that would’ve been a laugh if there had been any humor behind it, “I didn’t. My mother did.”

Dani hummed as she returned to the board, trying not to let that knowledge affect her. When it was just her and Malcolm in her apartment the way they were yesterday or the days he dropped in on her, it was easy to forget that they weren’t in their own little world where things were effortless and easy. Adding Jessica Whitly into the mix, things suddenly became a lot less easy.

“My mother’s unexpected show of deductive reasoning allowed her to figure out that I'm with someone now.” Malcolm continued, pinching the bridge of his nose as if warding off a migraine that was sure to start at the mention of the Whitly matriarch. “She doesn’t know who though.”

“And…you don’t want her to,” Dani supplied for him. Malcolm looked up, growing anxious as he always did at the realization that he was once again thrust into unfamiliar territory. His lack of serious relationship experience hadn’t prepared him for this and he didn’t like when he looked at his partner and couldn’t read her expression or guess what she was thinking.

“Honestly, no. I…I’ve never been here before. I’ve never had anything that I really wanted to protect. Dani, everything my family touches falls to ruin and I just want the one good thing in my life to stay that way,” Malcolm said quietly, trying honesty again, hoping she understood him.

Dani tilted her head in that way she always did when she intently listened him but it still made him nervous. “What am I to you, Bright?”

Malcolm blinked slowly as that wasn’t the next line of questioning he expected. “Dani, you’re the love of my life,” he said simply.

“If so and if you believe that you’re mine, then you really think your mom could scare me off?” Dani asked with raised brows.

“I don’t but…” Malcolm trailed off, trying to figure out a way to voice those anxious thoughts running through his head. 

His mother was overbearing at best, outright controlling at worst. As he was beginning to realize now that he was finally able to see the forest from the trees, the girls she selected for him to date were just another extension of that. Malcolm was taking control of his life with a woman who didn’t lend herself to such inanity and how his mother would react to that–it wouldn’t likely be well.

“…But it’s different when it's me as your partner than when it’s me as your _partner_ , I get it.” Dani nodded once, slowly. Her voice neutral and without inflection.

Malcolm couldn’t register anything in her expression–as reading her had always been difficult–but hearing her words and truly paying attention made him see how all of this could be hurtful to her. He’d hurt Dani enough in the past and in his recommitment to doing better for her–he didn’t want to go back to doing worse.

“I swear, it’s not that I’m trying to hide you or us. It’s just…I really can’t see how you can spend an extended period of time around my family and still like me after,” he sighed. _That_ was honesty as from the very first day he met the gorgeous detective all he’d wanted was for her to like him.

Dani snorted, the corners of her lips twitching up in a smile and Malcolm felt himself relax at the sight of it. “Well, the good news is that I love you and if dealing with your family is something I have to sign up for then that’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make...for you.”

Malcolm looked up at her, stunned at how she never failed to surprise him. So many things allowed him to talk himself out of pursuing Dani–out of going after more than just her friendship. His issues were too much, his dysfunction was too deep. He’d only ruin her life. But here she was willing to stand beside him. 

“You are amazing, Dani Powell,” he said softly.

“I do my best,” she rolled her eyes playfully. “Besides, you don’t have to try and protect my feelings, Bright. I already know I’m the last girl your mom would want for you for a variety of _obvious_ reasons–"

Malcolm stood, cutting off words he couldn’t bear to hear, pulling Dani closer by the lapels of her leather jacket, “Despite my lack of bravery, you’re the first girl _I_ would want for a variety of obvious reasons. Shall I name them?”

Dani looked up at him, those stars he loved so much, shining through her dark eyes.

“Your heart...your kindness...your strength...” he said pulling her in for a kiss–one for each reason he loved her. “And…you’re like _way_ hot.” Dani giggled as he murmured his last reason against her skin, underneath her jaw, his lips pressed to her throat.

“So…ya’ll are seriously gonna do that _here?_ ” JT’s unamused voice cut in from the doorway.

–––––––––––––––––

Unlocking her door, Dani picked up a package addressed to a _Miss Dani Powell_ that she was sure she didn’t order. Placing it on her island, so she could get ready for the family dinner she’d agreed to attend tonight at Malcolm’s mom’s house.

Though she was supposed to be heading toward the shower, curiosity got the best of her. Opening it up up only to find a white box bearing the name of the fancy Italian lingerie boutique on Fifth Avenue, Dani smiled as she had her guesses who it was from.

Unwrapping the white tissue paper, she carefully picked up a short chocolate brown slip with bronze colored lace embroidered on the neckline and on the slit going up the side of it. Clearly, this was Bright’s penance for destroying her other slip yesterday morning.

Gingerly, she returned the expensive garment to the box, careful not to disturb the delicate silk. _I really hope he doesn’t ruin this one_ , Dani thought to herself as it was really pretty.

Dani immediately texted her thanks, telling Malcolm how much she loved it. To which, her partner replied within seconds, asking how soon could he see it on. The Big Brain forever undefeated.

–––––––––––––––

Dani stood in front of her full length mirror, wringing her hands before forcing herself to stop as that was a sure sign of nerves. She piled her hair on top of her head in a bun, letting a few curls frame her face. She’d changed out of her cop clothes, opting for a nearly ankle length high waisted black skirt and sleeveless white top.

She was pretty much entirely covered but Dani knew it wasn’t exactly a conservative look as it clung to her frame but it was the best she could manage. It was probably far less conservative than anything Malcolm’s ex-girlfriend–the one his mother had hand selected for him–used to wear but that was neither here nor there and when she shopped, matronly outfits to wear to your posh boyfriend’s mom’s house weren’t among the things she ordered.

Dani sighed, trying not to let any of that bother her before steeling herself for a night she would likely want to forget.

–––––––––––––––––

Jessica rounded the corner and into the living room. She’d heard Malcolm come in while she’d been in her office, reading over the latest correspondence between herself and Ainsley’s attorneys.

His back was to her, his head down as he played with a young lady’s fingers. She stopped short. This was _his_ young lady, the one from the phone. Malcolm had brought her to the house for a proper introduction after all.

From where Jessica stood, she couldn’t see anything except white painted toenails in black stilettos in that pointed toe sandal style that was rather popular among the younger set though a bit vulgar in her opinion.

“ _Malcolm_ , I’m glad you found it prudent to introduce me to your–" the words died on Jessica’s tongue as she took in the young lady sitting next to him, the hand he wasn’t holding, tenderly stroking his cheek as she leaned in to kiss him softly, speaking to him in low tones as he nodded.

Suddenly, Jessica felt as if _she_ were the one intruding upon _them_ and she came to the slow and unwelcome realization that she knew why. The young lady–his young lady–was his lady partner. It was Detective Powell.

She didn’t like this. She remembered the way the pretty crime fighter got her son to calm down–back down–with a look or a touch. She also remembered how the two had that incredibly uncomfortable way of communicating entirely without words. It was something she’d never seen before. The Detective being her son’s young lady–what could only be described as a bond–would only deepen and grow. Jessica didn’t like this _one bit_.

“Mother…I didn’t hear you come in,” Malcom said tearing his attention away from the pretty crime fighter to face her. 

“You wouldn’t,” Jessica replied archly, watching them closely with narrowed eyes. She also came to the realization that that pinky beige M.A.C lipstick she’d found on Malcolm’s floor belonged to _her_ as the young lady was currently wearing it–and so was her son. “Wipe the lipstick off, dear.”

Malcolm flushed a bit, quickly swiping his thumb over his bottom lip. Dani did the same, flushing prettily as she studied their intertwined fingers in her lap.

Jessica suddenly remembered accusing them of sleeping together at the last family dinner her son and his lady partner attended. _If we were, I’d be smiling right now and so would she,_ her son had sarcastically spat back at her. Jessica scowled as the only one who wasn’t smiling in this room was her.

“It seems you’ve been upgraded to girlfriend, is that right, _Detective?_ ” Jessica asked frostily, not even feigning pleasantness.

Dani opened her mouth to respond but Malcolm felt her hand spasm around his reflexively. His jaw flexed, he expected this but he wouldn’t allow his mother to talk down to the woman he loved–a woman who’d already put up with far more than she should’ve.

“Girlfriends come and go,” Malcolm said calmly, answering for his partner as this was where he knew he had to step up for her. He met his mother’s hard-eyed stare defiantly and head on. He refused to let his irritation show as his mother thrived on gaining the upper hand over any perceived weakness. She needed to know he was _serious_ about this–about Dani. If he gave his mother any indication that this was some fleeting fancy or he was just wearing his heart on his sleeve again, she would disregard everything he said as though he’d never spoken at all and he _wouldn’t_ allow that either. “But Dani is…everything.”

Jessica blinked at hearing her son’s solemn words. Malcolm _loved_ this girl. Her interference truly had delayed the inevitable, especially as she watched her son gaze at the doll-like police officer with a softness she didn’t even think anyone with the last name of Whitly was capable of. He’d _never_ needed her help in the first place, Jessica thought sourly. He knew what he wanted and as much as she didn’t like it–he always had–in all things.

Despite Jessica’s growing dismay, her son wasn’t even looking at her at this point. Malcolm was looking at _Dani_ , who was looking at him and for the third awful time around them, _she_ felt like an interloper. 

Right then Jessica knew that she’d just witnessed a shift in their entire dynamic. _She_ no longer held all of the cards, the pretty crimefighter did. The young lady had her son in the palm of her small hand, a place Malcolm appeared all too happy to be. 

_Nothing_ would be like it was.

–––––––––––––––––––

“I didn’t tell you before but you look really nice,” Malcolm replied as he rested his hand on Dani’s hip. The two of them propped up on their elbows, lounging in the bed in his old room as they’d been granted a temporary reprieve from the Whitly state of the union during the intermission between what was an admittedly tense dinner and a discussion of would-be court proceedings.

When Dani had met him on the front steps of the manor in her tight black skirt, soft looking white top, and sky high heels with her hair up, it took everything he had to keep his jaw attached but truly, he had nothing if not a weakness for his partner dressed up.

“Thanks,” she looked up at him through her lashes, a demure little smile crossing her lips before her expression faltered.

“What?” Malcolm asked curiously.

Dani opened her mouth to respond before closing it with a sigh, “Honestly, this place kinda creeps me out.”

Not Malcolm’s old room exactly. A children’s room designed by Town & Country that apparently hadn’t been changed since he’d been shipped off to boarding school. The _manor_ creeped her out. She knew for a fact that Malcolm had been held and tortured by Watkins beneath this house. The living room where just an hour prior, Malcolm had defended her–saying the sweetest thing–was where his sister had nearly decapitated Endicott.

“Understandable,” Malcolm shrugged a shoulder. “This is the very place my father used to drug me.”

Dani sat up. He’d seen that look on her face before but instead of it being because of him, it was for him, “ _He did what?!_ ”

“I was ten and he used to Chloroform me. He started after I discovered the girl in the box, it was his way of keeping me quiet.” Malcolm had no idea where that confession came from. He’d gotten caught up in the ease of talking to the one person who’d never judged him–not when he’d shown his honesty–when he'd shown himself. He hadn’t realized that he’d turned a normal conversation into something horrifying.

Dani swallowed thickly, trying to make sense of all Malcolm had just shared with her. She _couldn’t_. She couldn’t make sense of the innocent boy he’d been back then–abused in that way. Right here in this room, under this roof.

“I’m so sorry that happened to you, Bright.” She stroked his cheek, wishing there was more she could do for him.

Malcolm’s lips twitched up in the tiniest hint of a smile at his partner’s sweetness–her validation. For so long, he accepted the things that happened to him because he believed he deserved them.

His father had stolen so many lives–he’d hurt even more people. People _he_ could’ve helped. _I deserve The Surgeon’s pain._ When he’d told Burkehead that in front of Dani, he hadn’t been lying. That had been his very first show of honesty to her. He’d believed that but as with many other things lately, he was starting to see that he had it all wrong.

“I think it worked because I didn’t remember it until I came back to New York,” he continued, unsure why he felt the need to get something he hadn’t even thought much of lately off his chest but he knew he couldn’t stop. “Everyone told me the girl in the box wasn’t real but I knew what I saw. I was getting bits and pieces of those memories. I thought that if I did it to myself, I would remember everything.”

“You…Chloroformed _yourself_?” Dani forced out words that had wedged themselves in her throat, stealing her air. Malcolm had done so many scary things, so many _dangerous_ things but she didn’t even think to consider the things he’d done that she didn’t know about.

“I had to know the truth,” Malcolm said quietly, looking down and feeling terrible as he watched Dani’s big brown eyes fill with tears. He was always making her cry.

“At the cost of your life? You could’ve died, Bright.” Her voice broke at thought that he could’ve done that to himself one night and _never_ woken up again. She wouldn’t have been there. She couldn’t have done anything for him. She couldn’t have helped him. He would’ve died alone. He would’ve been lost to her forever. The hand on his cheek found its way to her chest, idly rubbing it as to physically alleviate the ache in her heart at the thought of something so unbearable.

“Yes but–"

Dani shook her head, cutting him off. “You can’t do things like that. You _can’t_ ,” She swallowed thickly, realizing that her hand began to tremble as she cupped his face but she _needed_ to make absolutely sure he understood her. “If you won’t do it for yourself, then do it for me. Okay, baby?”

Malcolm nodded as he brought the hand at his cheek to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles before folding it in his, calming her tremors. He was starting to realize that he’d give Dani anything she asked for, only the thing she was asking for was _him_. 

He continued to brush kisses over her knuckles until the pain in her eyes–pain she felt for him–subsided as nothing mattered more to him than erasing the devastation on her face at the thought of something he’d always taken so lightly. 

He _wouldn’t_ hurt Dani anymore and as abstract a concept as it was, if loving her also meant loving himself, then he would try that for the first time as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @2amEuphora for inspiring me to write a first date fic and also for helping me through all these headcanons. Also @PrettyButt, I know you didn't request this but I wrote it with you in mind. Thank you to everyone who continues to read whatever happens to be rattling around in my brain at any given moment, it means the world to me. 
> 
> Songs mentioned/inspired this one are "Thinkin Bout You" by Frank Ocean, "Good for You" by Selena Gomez & A$AP Rocky and "Watermelon Sugar" by Harry Styles


End file.
